


W is for waiting

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Merlin kept on waiting.





	W is for waiting

Merlin scanned in to the Underground. As he waited for the next train, he contemplated time. He could hear some arsehole complaining to his mate that no train had come in fifteen minutes, and how awful that was making his day. Merlin contemplated teaching him a lesson in waiting, but he ultimately decided not to waste the effort.

Six stops later, he stepped off at Hyde Park, his location of choice for people watching and waiting. Sometimes people would sit next to him and strike up conversation. But mostly he waited.

Until today, when he caught a flash of gold.


End file.
